Recommencer
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Drago et sa mère vivent reclus au manoir Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis la défaite des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Pourtant, bien que la majeure partie de la population ait retrouvé un semblant de normalité, Drago porte toujours la Marque des Ténèbres. Jusqu'au jour où la solution s'avère être celle à laquelle il s'attendait le moins...
1. Chapter 1

** \- Drago ! Drago, mon chéri, où es-tu ?**

Le jeune homme soupira fortement, avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Il posa son rasoir aiguisé sur le rebord du lavabo et essuya le reste de mousse à raser qui lui restait sur son visage pâle. Il descendit les escaliers en bois vernis sombre du manoir tout en boutonnant sa chemise crème et en bouclant sa ceinture. Après un rapide passage de doigts dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, il entra dans le salon où sa mère lisait le journal, assise au fond d'un fauteuil défoncé.  
Mrs Malefoy, un lourd chignon blond impeccable coiffant ses cheveux soyeux, scrutait d'un œil éveillé et curieux le journal qu'elle avait entre ses longs doigts blancs et parfaitement manucurés. Elle semblait lire et relire ce qu'elle avait sous ses yeux couverts d'un épais mascara noir.

**\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant de sa mère.  
**\- As-tu vu que Pansy Parkinson...**  
**\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire de Pansy, maman. N'oublie pas qu'elle nous a trahis ! Alors, si tu m'as dérangé juste pour ça...**  
**\- À vrai dire, non, Drago. Il est écrit ici que quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen d'effacer définitivement la Marque des Ténèbres et de...**  
**\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Voldemort l'a gravée sur des milliers de bras et il était le seul à pouvoir l'effacer ! Ce ne sont que des... imbécilités ! **  
**\- Vois par toi-même, dans ce cas, si tu ne crois pas la parole de ta propre mère.**

Narcissa Malefoy tendit la Gazette du Sorcier au moment où elle se leva et quitta la pièce, faisant glisser sa longue robe émeraude sombre derrière elle. Le son de ses chaussures à talons s'estompa soudainement après qu'une lourde porte se soit refermée derrière elle. Drago se reprocha alors instantanément d'avoir froissé sa mère, la seule personne encore vivante à qui il faisait confiance. Ce n'est pas son père, enfermé à Azkaban depuis quatre ans, qui allait le remettre dans le parfait droit chemin. Le jeune Malefoy se mit à rire jaune à cette simple pensée.  
Il regarda alors le journal qu'il avait dans les mains et alla s'installer dans le sofa le plus proche pour le lire à son aise. Quelques faits divers ponctuaient encore le quotidien du monde des Sorciers - arrestations de Rafleurs, tortures sous Imperium, empoisonnements de licornes, etc... - mais plus rien, concrètement, n'aiguisait la peur que Lord Voldemort avait délibérément semé dans son sillage. Un nouvel équilibre était en train de se forger depuis quatre ans, quatre longues années au cours des quelles la paix reprenait sa véritable signification.  
Il tourna alors quelques pages ambrées du quotidien et tomba sur l'article qu'il voulait dénicher. Si la solution à son "problème" s'avérait efficace et durable, il n'hésiterait pas à se rendre immédiatement au Ministère de la Magie et à réclamer ce qui lui était dû depuis six interminables années. Six années passées sans toucher le corps d'une femme, sans caresser l'épiderme si doux du sexe opposé. Dès qu'il dévoilait son bras gauche à une conquête, celle-ci prenait la fuite en poussant des petits cris de souris étouffée. Et même prendre une douche ou un bain se révélait être un véritable calvaire. Il se haïssait d'avoir une marque pareille, qui plus est, indélébile.  
Sauf que quelqu'un aurait trouvé sa délivrance. Et qu'il comptait bien en être bénéficiaire.

_Il y a quelques semaines, le Département de la Justice Magique établissait un compte rendu public à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur l'avant-bras de nombreuses personnes à travers le monde. Symbole de l'allégeance envers l'homme qui a été un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, aujourd'hui annihilé par la puissance du jeune Harry Potter, elle est considérée comme une marque d'adhésion aux Forces du Mal._  
_ Pourtant, beaucoup d'enfants se sont retrouvés malgré eux et leurs propres choix dans les rangs de l'armée de Mangemorts. À leur insu, ils portent ce tatouage qui doit certainement rendre leur existence plus anormale que toutes les autres. _  
_ Mais cessons de tourmenter votre esprit, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, et aux suites de nombreuses recherches en sortilèges et en potions magiques, les tourments de ces enfants d'anciens Mangemorts vont enfin prendre fin ! Le mélange d'un puissant sortilège récemment trouvé et d'ingrédients de potions étudiés avec soin vont vraiment effacer la Marque des Ténèbres et permettre à ces fils et filles de Mangemorts de reprendre le cours d'une vie ordinaire ! _  
_ Si vous êtes dans ce cas, merci d'envoyer une note de service à la Brigade de Police Magique. Un bref interrogatoire sera obligatoire avant de passer par l'effacement de la Marque, bien évidemment ! Vous recevrez les informations nécessaires ensuite si vous êtes concerné !_

Drago reposa le journal sur la table basse noire de cette pièce à vivre si... sombre. Il fixa la photo animée de l'article dessus - _Gringotts : les doyens des Gobelins en grève_ \- tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se remémora alors comment cette foutue marque, qui, pour lui, ressemblait plus à une énorme tache d'encre qu'à un serpent et un crâne, avait fini par être gravée sur sa peau. Jusqu'à ce que cela lui saute aux yeux : protéger sa famille et son honneur. De par sa naissance et ses ancêtres, il DEVAIT être un Mangemort. Il était né dans une famille où les choix ne sont pas autorisés. Sa mère en était le premier exemple de par son mariage avec son père.  
Le canapé grinça lorsqu'il se remit debout tout en poussant un soupir. Il voulait absolument que cette marque disparaisse, mais peut-être était-ce le Ministère qui recherchait encore les progénitures des alliés de Voldemort. Drago savait néanmoins qu'il ne risquait rien. Avec des témoignages comme ceux de Saint Potter ou de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il était hors de danger. Et il ne leur devait rien du tout. Un Serpentard, et un Malefoy, par dessus tout, n'était jamais redevable.  
Drago frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque, où sa mère s'était enfermée, dans le secret espoir qu'elle la lui ouvre. Un déclic dans la serrure se fit entendre plus tard, et Narcissa Malefoy se lança au cou de son fils, haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze. Le jeune homme sentit quelques larmes chaudes glisser sur la peau de son cou d'une couleur crème ivoire et caressa doucement du bout des doigts le dos de sa mère.

** \- Fais le, Drago, fais le ! Tu n'es pas comme ton père, tu es pur ! Je me sens coupable de... de... de ça !** s'étrangla Mrs Malefoy en tapotant la marque au-dessus de la manche de sa chemise. **Si seulement...**  
**\- Maman, tu n'es coupable de rien ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour me protéger et je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te remercier un jour mais arrête d'imaginer ce qui ne sera jamais ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Point !**  
**\- Drago...**  
**\- Je vais aller écrire à la Brigade de Police Magique. Ce sera fait**, annonça l'héritier Malefoy en détachant tendrement sa mère de son étreinte.  
**\- Drago...** insista Narcissa.  
**\- Quoi ?**

Le jeune blond se tourna vers sa mère au moment où il posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier monumental de la demeure. La main dans la poche de son pantalon, il adressa un regard fatigué à sa mère. La fatigue de ses nuits agitées commençait à lui rendre l'existence lourdement invivable.

** \- Je suis fière de toi**, admit Narcissa Malefoy.

Drago alla embrasser le front de sa mère, qui s'accrocha doucement à sa chemise, et retourna dans sa chambre pour écrire au Ministère. Sa vie devait changer. Et Drago Malefoy en avait conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Drago Malefoy avait revêtu son costume noir impeccable pour son bref interrogatoire à la Brigade de Police Magique. Il se devait d'être le plus poli possible, le plus courtois, quitte à faire du lèche-botte aux officiers de la Brigade. Il passa l'Atrium en marchant rapidement, la tête baissée. Tout le monde ne pensait pas comme la Justice Magique. Certains étaient encore persuadés qu'il avait choisi de lui-même d'être un Mangemort, et que son esprit était plus noir qu'il ne l'admettait.  
Après avoir contourné la gigantesque fontaine qui ornait le point central du premier niveau du Ministère, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, patientant devant ceux-ci. Une main s'accrocha à son épaule droite et il se dégagea rapidement en découvrant la personne qui avait "osé" le toucher. Sauf qu'apparemment, cette personne ne comptait pas se laisser vaincre aussi facilement.  
Ses doigts glissèrent de la nuque dénudée de Drago jusqu'au bas de son dos, dans le creux de ses reins. Et avant qu'elle ne descende plus bas, l'héritier Malefoy attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et le serra fortement dans sa poigne.

** \- Ça suffit, Pansy !** lui cracha-t-il.  
**\- Je sais que tu en veux plus, beaucoup plus, Drago... Arrête de te mentir à toi même ! Je suis là si tu as besoin d'assouvir tes pulsions**, susurra Pansy Parkinson à l'oreille de son ancien ami et brièvement amant.  
**\- Tu me dégoûtes, sale traitresse !**

Il posa un regard qui se voulait révulsant sur le corps partiellement - et stratégiquement - dénudé de la jeune femme. Les tenues affriolantes qu'elle portait hors de Poudlard reflétait sa véritable personnalité : manipulatrice, enjôleuse, pervertie, grossière et par dessus tout, obsédée par la gloire et la popularité. Toutefois, elle cachait sa marque sous un gilet qui ne lui couvrait que les avant-bras.  
Pansy Parkinson était très fière et le menton relevé, elle passa devant Drago non sans lui adresser un regard coquin et excité. Un haut-le-cœur saisit la gorge de l'ancien Prince de Serpentard et il se demanda comment il avait pu coucher avec une telle... horreur. Il s'avança dans le même ascenseur que Pansy à reculons et devina qu'elle aussi venait enlever sa Marque des Ténèbres. L'ascenseur eut un léger soubresaut et s'engorgea dans les profondeurs du Ministère, jusqu'au deuxième niveau. Les portes se rouvrirent et Pansy en sortit, mettant sa poitrine exagérée et galbée en avant. Quelques hommes se raclèrent la gorge et tournèrent difficilement les yeux de nouveau vers leurs papiers.  
Une petite pancarte flottante indiquait la direction à prendre pour se rendre à la Brigade de Police Magique et il marcha le long du tapis violet installé sur le sol carrelé jusqu'à atteindre sa destination. Un Auror lui demanda de présenter sa baguette, ce qu'il fit, ainsi que de justifier la raison de sa visite. Il souleva sa manche de veste suffisamment haute pour que l'Auror puisse apercevoir la marque. Il acquiesça et lui permit de passer la porte de la Brigade en lui rendant sa baguette d'aubépine.  
Une longue file d'attente se formait devant la porte d'un bureau. Drago ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde, à vrai dire. En vérité, et à ses yeux, les seuls enfants de Mangemorts se trouvaient à Poudlard, dans sa maison vert et argent. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il entendit une langue aux "r" roulés en s'approchant de la file et quelques personnes avaient les yeux bridés. Des petits groupes se retournaient pour voir les nouveaux arriver et certains lançaient un regard déboussolé en voyant le fils de Lucius Malefoy prendre place dans la longue queue. Pansy Parkinson débarqua à son tour, ses jambes nues et épilées dépassant de sous sa jupe courte raclant le sol de ses talons noirs.  
Un visage familier se dessina dans l'obscurité, au tournant d'un léger virage. Drago n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami durant leurs études à Poudlard, en train de discuter activement avec un homme et une femme du même âge. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard, où Blaise avait décrété que les choses allaient changer, et que cela était inévitable. Drago revoyait encore son ami s'excuser indéfiniment auprès de tous les partisans de la paix dans le monde magique, donner ses condoléances aux familles qui avaient perdu un membre de celle-ci, ou donner un coup de main à madame Pomfresh qui, surprise, avait quand même accepté.

** \- On est nostalgique, Drago ?** s'enquit une voix de femme tout près de son oreille.** Blaise ne te reparlera jamais. Tu t'es comporté en idiot à la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard. En lâche. Tu as fui. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'un Mangemort digne de ce nom aurait dû faire à cet instant...**  
**\- Et toi, tu as trahi tes amis et même ta famille pour arriver à tes fins**, pesta-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers Pansy.** Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à cause de tes erreurs. **  
**\- Ce n'était pas vraiment des erreurs, Drago. C'étaient... Comment dire ?... Des mauvais calculs. **  
**\- Tu mériterais de garder ta marque pour le restant de tes jours. Tu es...**  
**\- Je suis une véritable Serpentard, ****_moi_**, appuya Pansy. **Et... je me considère beaucoup plus honorable que d'autres. Que toi, en particulier. J'ai été une Mangemort jusqu'au bout. Pas toi. **  
**\- Tu as tout perdu. C'est ce que tu méritais.**

La personne dans le bureau de la Brigade en sortit au même moment, complètement apeurée et tremblotante. Blaise et ses deux confrères suivirent la scène des yeux, tout comme Drago qui avait désormais les sourcils froncés.

**\- On avait 17 ans ! Et tu t'es jetée aveuglément dans le trou !** susurra férocement Drago.** Tu as trahi notre promesse !**  
**\- Je n'ai trahi personne ! **  
**\- C'est pour ça que tu viens de sortir d'Azkaban i peine quinze jours ! Tu as utilisé le sortilège d'Impérium et de Doloris sur des Nés-Moldus !** la foudroya Drago.

Et avant même qu'elle ait pu ajouter quelque chose, ce fut au tour de Drago de passer dans le bureau. Il se hâta d'y entrer, toujours en colère, et attendit son interrogatoire jusqu'au moment où une petite sorcière arriva par un pan de mur, les yeux rivés sur le dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et ne releva la tête qu'à l'énonciation du nom de l'interrogé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Drago arbora un fin sourire en voyant la sorcière qui l'interrogerait. Décidément, il avait affaire à tous ceux qui avaient été dans le "bon camp".

**\- Assieds toi, Drago, je t'en prie.**

Le jeune homme fit ce qui lui était demandé et admira le bureau quelques instants. Petit, mais plutôt chaleureux tout en restant formel. De la paperasse trainait sur un meuble, quelques plumes également ainsi que des fioles d'encre bleue et noire. Un Auror était dans le coin de la pièce, à surveiller d'un œil le visiteur. Droit et impassible, il fixait quelque chose accroché quelque part dans la pièce arrondie.

**\- Donc, je vais te poser quelques questions formelles, tout à fait nécessaires. Il faudra que tu signes ta déclaration à la fin de l'interrogatoire et si tout est bon, je pourrais te faire passer au Bureau des Aurors.**

Face à l'air étonné de Drago, Marietta Edgecombe, une ancienne membre - de Serdaigle - de l'Armée de Dumbledore, s'assit dans son siège et expliqua ce qui devait être mis à jour.

**\- Il n'y a que les Aurors qui savent manipuler le sortilège et la potion qui pourront effacer la Marque que tu as**, détailla-t-elle. **C'est l'un d'entre eux qui a découvert la solution à ce... problème. Je crois qu'il n'y a que les Aurors qui soient autorisés à utiliser ça... Mais bon ! Passons à l'interrogatoire.**

Ce furent les quinze minutes les plus longues de la vie de Drago Malefoy. Ces questions, il y avait déjà répondu des années auparavant, devant la Cour de Justice du Magenmagot. Ces questions avaient même déjà reçues les preuves attendues de la part des juges et des accusés. Alors, quand Marietta Edgecombe annonça à Drago que tout était en ordre, il ne fut même pas surpris. L'Auror le fit sortir du bureau et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener au sein même du Bureau des Aurors. Il passa devant Pansy, qui lui adresse un regard foudroyant et empli de désir, et continua dans l'étage jusque devant une arche. Deux grands hommes baraqués protégeaient l'entrée du Bureau, les bras croisés sur leurs torses légèrement bombés. L'un demanda la baguette de Drago pour identifier le nouveau venu ainsi que la déposition de la Brigade de Police Magique certifiant que l'interrogatoire était "positif" et autorisait l'accès aux remèdes magiques contre la Marque.  
Dès qu'il eut franchi l'arche - dont il devina les pouvoirs magiques rien qu'à la vue - et balayé du regard la multitude de portes noires aux poignées dorées qui ornaient les murs des couloirs, quelqu'un ouvrit l'une d'entre elles et le poussa dedans. Il prit place sur une chaise, encore une fois, et tapota ses doigts sur la surface lisse et brillante du bureau en acajou. Il remarqua alors un cadre doré posé sur le meuble et vit une photo animée. Le reflet de la lampe l'empêchait de voir les personnes figurant dessus.

**\- Malefoy ?**

Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire en entendant cette voix si familière. Il se releva vers la personne qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille et se tourna vers elle. Son sourire se fana en voyant la maigreur de ses bras et le creux de ses joues, les os saillants des mains sous une peau trop fine qui soutenaient douloureusement quelques dossiers et livres. La jeune femme s'avança vers son bureau et posa le tout dessus, lâchant un petit couinement au passage. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil de cuir et tritura sa baguette, devenue plus épaisse que ses propres doigts, nerveusement.  
Drago n'en revenait pas de voir son ancienne pire ennemie aussi affaiblie. Mais ce qui le rendait le plus en colère était que Saint Potter et Weasmoche n'aient rien vu. Même Mini Rousse était apparemment aveugle en face de la mauvaise condition de sa meilleure amie et personne ne semblait trouver ça anormal. Resté debout, Drago serrait les poings et ses jointures blanchirent.

**\- Tout est en ordre, à ce que je vois**, prononça d'une voix agacée et ennuyée la jeune sorcière. **Je vais pouvoir t'effacer cette Marque et tu...**  
**\- Granger, arrête ça.**

La brune sursauta sur son siège et ses paupières papillonnèrent sous la brusque surprise. Le contact des doigts si chauds de Drago Malefoy autour de ses poignets faibles et glacés l'avaient stoppée sur le champ et surprise. Mais le pire était qu'elle ne voulait pas se dégager de cette étreinte. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la touchait avec autant de tendresse et de douceur. Que quelqu'un remarquait son mal-être et le physique déplorable qu'elle supportait depuis des années.  
Drago fit le tour du bureau et s'accroupit au niveau du fauteuil où Hermione était assise. Les images de sa mère dans le même état après la guerre lui revinrent en mémoire et il les chassa au plus profond de son esprit.

**\- Putain, Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!** s'exclama à voix basse Malefoy. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à... à... à... ton corps ?!** ajouta difficilement le blond en voyant les récentes cicatrices sur les bras d'Hermione.  
**\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires**, lâcha la sorcière d'une voix mal assurée.  
**\- Depuis que j'ai vu ton état, ce sont mes affaires ! Dans quelle merde est-ce que tu t'es fourrée ?!**  
**\- Ce ne sont PAS tes affaires, Malefoy. Je vais te le répéter combien de fois ? Donne moi ton bras qu'on finisse cette histoire...**  
**\- HERMIONE !**

Encore une fois, la jeune femme sursauta. C'était la première fois que Malefoy l'appelait par son prénom et sur un ton aussi ferme. Elle leva ses yeux noisette vers son ancien ennemi serpent et le dévisagea. La maturité avait eu raison de son caractère et de ses traits. Durant quelques secondes, elle fut déstabilisée par le liquide de ces prunelles argentées uniques. Elle se reprit, secoua la tête et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plutôt correct. Drago n'avait pas desserré les dents et sa colère bouillonna. Personne n'avait vu la détresse dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Quelque chose le poussait à la protéger et l'aider. Depuis que son père était à Azkaban, il avait retrouvé sa liberté de penser et de juger les gens comme il le voulait. Les bons soins de sa mère l'avaient poussé à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

**\- Hermione, je suis pas encore trop con pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien ! Ça peut te paraitre bizarre que le gars qui t'ait pourri tes années à Poudlard vienne à ton secours, mais aucun de tes soi-disant amis n'a été foutu de voir ça** \- il montra les cernes violacées sous les yeux extenués de la jeune femme - **ou ça** \- il pointa les cicatrices du doigt - **alors que c'est évident ! Comment peux-tu rester dans ce merdier ?!**  
**\- Malefoy...** couina Hermione.  
**\- Viens avec moi.**  
**\- Malefoy...**  
**\- Granger...**  
**\- Pourquoi je te suivrai ? Tu penses que je veux retourner au manoir ?! Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?**

Drago soupira et tendit sa main à la jeune sorcière.

**\- Qui a dit que nous irions au manoir ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Drago soutenait délicatement Hermione par la taille au moment de leur passage dans le réseau de cheminée du Ministère. Les flammes vert émeraude les emmenèrent dans un somptueux appartement, vaste et élégamment décoré, à l'atmosphère chaleureuse et mystérieuse. La lumière du soleil filtrait par les voilages gris métal, se déposait sur quelque vase ou fauteuil. Le jeune homme relâcha la sorcière et la fit asseoir dans le canapé. D'un coup de baguette, deux verres et une bouteille d'un rare Whisky Pur Feu arrivèrent de la cuisine pour se poser sur la table basse en chêne. Drago les servit tous les deux et donna le breuvage à Hermione, qui le remercia timidement.  
Elle avala cul-sec et en reprit un autre, sous le regard étonné de l'héritier Malefoy, qui sirotait son premier verre. Hermione défit son chignon d'un geste de la main et ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés dégringolèrent jusque dans le creux de son ventre. Elle enleva ses escarpins et replia ses jambes sur le canapé moelleux, massant d'une main la plante de ses pieds.

**\- J'ai changé**, lâcha Drago après une gorgée de Whisky.  
**\- Je constate ça**, confirma Hermione.  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois dans cet état ?**  
**\- Qui me dit que, au fond, tu n'es plus le salaud que tu as été ?**

Drago rigola doucement avant de poser son verre. Un fin sourire esquissa ses lèvres fines. Décidément, le caractère têtue de la jeune femme en face de lui n'avait pas décliné, même après ce qui a semblé être une éternité.

**\- Granger, toutes ces années ont été à être comme mon père, à trier les sorciers par leur sang, à combattre dans un camp que je ne voulais pas suivre et beaucoup d'autres choses sombres dont je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler**, affirma le blond, les yeux clos. **J'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette et que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner.**  
**\- Comme quoi ?**  
**\- Toi. Tu as souffert à cause de moi. J'ai été un petit con...**  
**\- Si tu faisais comme ton père, tu n'as rien à te reprocher**, attesta doucement Hermione.  
**\- Tu peux imaginer ce que c'est que de vivre avec le souvenir d'une tante complètement folle qui torture sans répit une de tes plus vieilles connaissances ? J'ai rien fait ! J'aurais dû...**

Délicatement, la brune posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du prince serpent et l'enserra tendrement. Surpris par tant de douceur venant de cette fille qu'il aurait su apprécier si son père ne l'avait pas manipulé et influencé aussi violemment pendant des années, il posa sa propre paume sur celle de la jeune femme, sa chaleur contrastant avec le glacé des doigts de la brune.

**\- Donne moi ton bras**, ordonna d'une voix fluette mais ferme la sorcière.  
**\- Tu n'es pas obligée...**  
**\- Donne moi ton bras, Drago.**

Il le lui tendit lentement, ce qui fit soupirer la jeune femme qui, armée d'une grande patience, attendit. Elle prit sa baguette et sortit une fiole de son soutien-gorge. Il déglutit bruyamment devant ce geste et Hermione, ayant pris cela comme de la curiosité, lui expliqua donc le pourquoi du comment.

**\- J'ai inventé cette potion. J'en garde deux fioles... Une pour moi et une pour... ce genre d'urgence.**  
**\- Ça peut être mal interprété, tu sais ?**  
**\- Oui mais c'est comme ça. Bois ça. Tu risques de te sentir étourdi**, prévint Hermione, la fiole de potion jaune canari tendue vers Drago.

La chaleur de la peau d'Hermione à cet endroit particulier de son corps était toujours collée à la fiole, que Drago prit délicatement dans ses mains. Il tremblait légèrement. Il serra délicatement le petit tube de verre dans ses doigts et dessouda rapidement le bouchon en tirant dessus. Il porta la potion à ses lèvres et l'avala d'une traite. L'effet fut instantané. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir les idées légèrement brouillées, la tête qui lui tournait violemment et les paupières qui s'alourdissaient de plus en plus.  
La main d'Hermione sur son bras lui permit de rester éveillé et le contact lointain de la pointe de la baguette de la jeune femme sur son tatouage lui parvint de loin. Il l'entendit prononcer un long sortilège et la sensation d'avoir la chair sous la peau qui bouillonne à l'endroit où l'enchantement était lancé lui était fort désagréable. Puis, ses idées lui revinrent, la sensation disparut, laissant quelques engourdissements, mais rien de douloureux.  
Drago hésita à regarder son avant-bras mais le regard bienveillant de son ancienne rivale le poussa à le faire. Sa peau aussi blanche que le reste de son corps avait été nettoyée de toute l'encre noirâtre et désobligeante qui l'avait teintée durant des années. Il pinça sa peau, l'appuya, la caressa. Tout était redevenu normal. La bouche bée, il continuait de frôler cette peau qui avait anéanti beaucoup de ses ambitions d'adolescent lorsqu'elle avait été marquée par le Lord lui-même.

**\- C'est incroyable, Hermione, merci !**

Et sans plus attendre, il la serra contre lui sans même y avoir réfléchi au préalable. La jeune sorcière, surprise, mit quelque temps à se rendre compte du geste du jeune homme et le lui rendit. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule robuste de l'héritier Malefoy et clôt les paupières. Elle pensa alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas serrée dans ses bras et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Drago le sentit et s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour l'observer.

**\- Il est peut-être temps que tu te confies à quelqu'un... Même si je ne peux pas être ton ami du jour au lendemain, je te jure que je ne suis plus un salaud... Tu as besoin d'aide... Laisse moi t'aider.**

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, les larmes affluant encore et glissant sur ses joues. Personne ne l'avait prise au sérieux depuis. Personne. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant, même si la personne qui l'aiderait était une véritable surprise. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

**\- C'est...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Drago écouta attentivement ce que son "invitée" aurait à lui dire. Les paumes d'Hermione remuaient beaucoup et au bord de l'agacement, il les lui prit délicatement. Les manches du vêtement se relevèrent de peu, suffisamment pour voir de fraiches cicatrices saigner légèrement. Drago lança un sortilège d'attraction et un plateau argenté arriva de la salle de bains, en lévitation. Il le posa sur la table basse et prit quelques compresses. Il n'hésita pas à arracher le haut d'Hermione, qui hoqueta de surprise. Les manches étaient fendues et toutes les cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient frappèrent de plein fouet le jeune Malefoy. Personne n'avait vu ça ! Un sentiment de colère monta en lui, durement contenu.  
Le long de chaque bras, des dizaines de plaies difficilement refermées restaient imprimées dans la peau légèrement halée de la jeune femme. Certaines, anciennes, étaient reconnaissables à leur blancheur et à leur niveau de cicatrisation avancé.

**\- Tu peux pas rester comme ça**, attesta Drago, une compresse et une petite bouteille dans la main. **Tu le sais ?**  
**\- Je suis loin d'être idiote**, affirma-t-elle en grimaçant lorsque la potion fut débouchonnée.

Drago eut un bref rire avant d'imbiber la compresse d'un liquide bleuâtre qui dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool et de noix. Il la tendit vers le bras de la jeune femme, qui fixait le tissu comme si il était empoisonné. Le blond le remarqua et s'arrêta dans son élan.

** \- Tu n'as pas confiance ?** lui demanda-t-il en se levant du sofa.  
**\- Non, c'est pas ça**, dit-elle en lui prenant le poignet et le tissu de son chemisier tomba avec son geste. **Tu... Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre...**  
**\- Peut-être... Mais personne ne t'a demandée ce que tu avais n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine**, appuya-t-il en s'accroupissant devant les genoux de la jeune femme. **Tu ne mérites** **pas ça. C'est aussi simple que ça à mes yeux.**  
**\- Écoute... Je... Le connard qui m'a faite souffrir est sous verrou à Azkaban depuis dix ans. Sa cellule est une des mieux gardées... Je ne risque plus rien, et cet enfoiré crèvera là-bas bientôt. Ça ne peut qu'aller mieux...** affirma la brune d'une voix qui laissait entendre tout le contraire.  
**\- Mais ça fait dix ans !** s'exclama Drago, la main sur le genou d'Hermione. **Qui a vu ce que tu endures ?**

Hermione laissa perler les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Elle renifla faiblement, le dos de sa main devant son nez rougi par le chagrin. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui hante désormais sa vie. Elle se mit debout et contourna le canapé

** \- Personne ne l'a vu**, continua Drago.  
**\- Arrête, je t'en prie, tu ne me dois absolument rien ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!**  
**\- Ce n'est pas pour me repentir que je fais tout ça, si c'est ce que tu imagines... Potter et Weasley n'ont rien vu de tes... mutilations et de ton mal-être en dix longues années ! En dix minutes, j'ai compris que quelque chose te pourrissait l'existence !** susurra Malefoy en s'approchant de son ancienne rivale. **Je ne suis pas un saint mais je suis un être humain qui a des yeux pour voir ! Vivre dans la désillusion et l'obscurité, je le sais parfaitement, Granger, alors, si tu veux que quelqu'un te sauve avant que tu ne fasses une quelconque connerie, dis-le maintenant avant que ça ne soit trop tard !**

Les sanglots de la jeune sorcière lui secouèrent les épaules violemment pendant qu'elle s'asseyait par terre. Son travail lui avait permis de tenir. Mais qui avait voulu la soutenir ? Personne. Ceux qui se sont affiliés à elle comme étant ses plus proches amis ont été aveugles à sa détresse, trop heureux avec leur bonheur. Ginny et Harry ; tous deux ont un bon métier, sont mariés et parents. Ron et Alicia Spinnet, une des anciennes poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ; en couple et fiancés, sur le point d'accueillir des jumeaux. Non. Comment auraient-ils pu voir ?  
Hermione s'était retrouvée plaquée au mur qui séparait le salon du reste de l'appartement. Elle pleurait en minimisant les bruits qui lui échappaient.

**\- Je m'en veux de ne rien avoir fait quand ma folle de tante t'a...** le dernier mot restait coincé dans la gorge du jeune héritier.

La brune effaça le sortilège d'illusion qui couvrait une partie spécifique de son avant bras, dévoilant le "_Sang-de-Bourbe_" gravé aux dents par Bellatrix Lestrange. Les mots étaient blanchâtres mais les lire étaient tout aussi douloureux qu'au premier jour pour Malefoy. Une boule se forma dans le creux de sa gorge, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à la colère qui incendiait son corps et son âme. Ses années passées dans l'univers noir d'un aveugle lui revenaient en pleine figure et son ventre se crispa au souvenir de sa tante mutilant le corps d'Hermione à coups de sortilège Doloris.

**\- Je sais... Je sais...**  
**\- Explique moi alors.**  
**\- C'est compliqué, Drago...**  
**\- J'ai tout mon temps.**  
**\- Dis-moi que tout ira bien**, le supplia-t-elle, les yeux clos.

Le cœur de Drago se serra en voyant l'état de faiblesse de son ex-ennemie de Gryffondor. Elle qui l'avait considéré comme un enfoiré de première... Si seulement elle pratiquait l'occlumancie... Elle pourrait voir qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien.  
Il s'assit sur le parquet, les jambes en tailleur, les mains sur ses genoux, et attendit patiemment que Hermione se calme. Petit à petit, les sanglots de la jeune femme s'apaisèrent, le regard argenté posé sur elle la faisant sentir en sécurité. Bien qu'elle soit chez un Serpentard, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine depuis plus de dix longues et interminables années.

\- Bon... Très bien... Je vais te raconter dans ce cas, lâcha la belle brune, sa voix ayant repris un peu d'assurance. Ne me juge pas trop vite, s'il te plait...  
\- Je suis pas là pour ça, répondit-il, esquissant un fin sourire qui mit en confiance la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et les mots qu'elle gardait depuis longtemps sortirent enfin, la soulageant d'un poids qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.


	6. Chapter 6

Drago frappait le mur devant lui avec tellement de véhémence que les cadres tremblèrent dangereusement. Ses jointures blanchirent tant ses poings étaient serrés. Il passa rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, tentant de calmer une rage qui continuait encore de le ravager. Il ne pensait pas avoir aussi été aveugle à cette situation qui le concernait plus ou moins directement.

Les mains de Drago s'enroulèrent soudainement autour des poignets de Hermione, qui sursauta violemment au contact brûlant de son ancien ennemi juré. Elle voyait le doute, l'incertitude, la colère et la détresse qui commençait à naître dans ses yeux gris.

**\- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, dis moi que c'est faux, dis moi que rien n'est réel, que... que... Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?**! se retourna-t-il.

**\- Je suis désolée, désolée...**

**\- Non, non ! Ne pleure pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, Hermione, non...**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Je me sens tellement con ! Putain ! **

Et il prit rapidement Hermione dans ses bras, qui sursauta sous l'effet de surprise mais se laissa quand même faire. Les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues roses et s'étalèrent sur le tissu de la chemise de Drago. Au contact mouillé, il prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains et plongea dans son regard noisette si... éteint. Éteint depuis... une éternité.

**\- Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu, Hermione ? Ou entendu ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi ?** se repentit Drago, sentant ses yeux se mouiller.

**\- Tu n'y es pour rien**, lui répondit-elle en tentant de contrôler sa voix tremblotante. **Il... Il avait jeté un Assurdiato et... il y avait des traces... de poudre de... d'écorce de sorbier... J'ai su... J'ai su...**

**\- Que la poudre d'écorce ne servirait pas à une potion de Wiggenwald...**

Elle acquiesça en silence, en hochant la tête. Il la ramena contre son torse chaud et dur, qui lui donna un peu de réconfort. L'écorce de sorbier ne sert que pour deux potions. Celle de Wiggenwald régénère celui qui a bu la Goutte du Mort Vivant. La seconde est un puissant calmant qui immobilise celui qui la boit. Il serra Hermione un peu plus contre lui en repensant à toute cette histoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les souvenirs de la jeune femme dans une Pensine pour la croire. Sa souffrance lui suffisait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il souleva Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda la jeune femme en reposant ses deux pieds par terre, les bras toujours autour de la nuque de Drago.

**\- Laisse moi te faire l'amour, Hermione. Je peux te prouver que tu mérites beaucoup, que tu mérites de la tendresse et de l'attention**, rétorqua-t-il, ses puissants yeux gris s'encrant dans ceux noisettes de son invitée. **Je ne veux pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs**, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard intrigué d'Hermione.

**\- Drago... Il m'a...**

**\- Je veux guérir tes blessures, Hermione**, soupira-t-il en se saisissant des deux poignets de sa convive et en embrassant les creux. **Ce que mon père t'a fait... J'ai envie de lui faire les pires cruautés du monde désormais. Ce salaud est très bien où il est. **

**\- Drago**, souffla-t-elle encore une fois, ses doigts à quelques millimètres du visage de son hôte. **Drago, arrête d'y penser. Et fais moi l'amour. Fais moi oublier.**

Drago releva la tête, fixant délibérément les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione. Elle se rapprocha de Drago et commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise, non sans trembler.

\- **Doucement**, **Hermione**. **Tu vas te faire mal sinon**, avertit le jeune homme en caressant les avant-bras de l'intéressée.

La jeune femme ralentit le rythme et termina sa tâche. Elle enleva sa chemise à Drago et resta éberluée devant le torse diaphane et musclé de ce dernier. Des cicatrices le recouvraient par ci par là, causant une douleur vive chez Hermione, qui se pencha pour en embrasser une au-dessus du cœur de son futur amant. Celui-ci frissonna au contact des lèvres fraiches de son ancienne rivale sur sa peau. Il la fit relever et repoussa ses cheveux ondulés derrière ses épaules. Hermione, tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago, dézippa son propre corsage, qui tomba à ses pieds dénudés, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant le jeune blond.

La réaction de ce dernier fut instantanée. Il prit tendrement Hermione par la taille et la rapprocha de lui, collant son érection proéminente contre son ventre. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione, lèvres sur lesquelles Drago se jeta presque aussitôt. Le goût sucré de celles-ci enivrèrent de suite le jeune homme, qui passa sa langue sur la bouche de son amante, demandant le silencieux accès à sa propre langue. Hermione ouvrit alors les lèvres et commença un langoureux ballet avec celle de Drago, qui en profita pour se déchausser avec les pieds. Il poussa Hermione à aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et la fit ensuite s'allonger.

La poitrine galbée de la jeune femme se souleva rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts défaire la fermeture éclair de sa jupe puis l'abaisser jusqu'à ne plus la sentir. Une bouche humide avait pris place sur sa cheville, déclenchant en elle des frissons qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

**\- NON ! Je peux pas, je peux pas, Drago, Drago ! Non ! Non !**

**\- Je suis là, je suis là, je suis là ! J'arrête, je ne te ferai rien, Hermione, je te le jure**, souffla Drago en serrant la jeune femme contre son torse nu.

**\- Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolée…**

Les pleurs de la belle brune eurent raison de Drago. Ne pouvant la laisser ainsi, il fit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit : l'embrasser. D'abord choquée par le geste, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de réagir et de répondre à l'avance de Drago. Les doigts de ce dernier sur sa peau la rassuraient plus qu'autre chose et elle le plaqua sous elle, contre le matelas.

**\- Comme ça… Comme ça, ce sera mieux, Drago. Ne m'en veux pas.**

**\- Je suis là pour toi, Hermione. Pour toi.**

Elle se mit alors à sourire franchement, le premier véritable sourire qu'elle donnait à quelqu'un depuis plus de dix ans. Et cela la rendait heureuse, d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis tant d'années.


	7. Chapter 7

Drago observait la jeune femme qui s'activait au-dessus de lui. Qui aurait cru qu'il s'apprêtait à coucher avec Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de son époque à Poudlard désormais Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique ? Il y a quelques années, cela lui aurait paru improbable, voire même ironique. Et pourtant… Sentir la peau de la jeune brune contre la sienne lui causait un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec ses autres conquêtes. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'il allait "faire l'amour" et non pas "baiser".

L'irrépressible envie de prendre le contrôle de la situation naissait dans la tête du jeune homme, qui savait pertinemment que si il le faisait, Hermione revivrait son traumatisme d'il y a plus de quatre ans, lorsqu'elle était captive au manoir des Malefoy. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être celui qui lui ferait revivre l'enfer. Alors, pendant qu'Hermione dégrafait son soutien-gorge, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, à enrouler quelques mèches autour de ses doigts avant d'aller toucher ses joues puis ses lèvres pleines. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui se releva du torse de Drago et fit glisser le sous vêtement le long de ses bras, se retrouvant ainsi seins nus. Drago eut alors du mal à déglutir devant cette paire de globes de chair si bien arrondie, si bien galbée, et qu'il avait rageusement envie de toucher. Hermione, qui avait vu la pomme d'Adam du jeune Malefoy monter et descendre difficilement, signe de son désir pour elle, prit la paume de Drago et la posa sur son sein gauche, sein qu'il se mit aussitôt à presser et malaxer en se relevant pour aller embrasser la belle femme qu'il avait dans son lit. Son autre main enserra doucement mais fermement la taille d'Hermione, qui soupirait d'aise dès que Drago titillait son mamelon et son téton dressé.

**\- Drago… Plus… Plus…**

**\- Je vais te faire tellement jouir que tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant des jours**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordre et de déclencher une farandole de frissons de désir chez la jeune femme.

Hermione se frotta alors contre l'érection imposante de Drago, cachée derrière le pantalon noir de ce dernier. Elle alla déboucler la ceinture de son amant et timidement caresser la bosse proéminente derrière son boxer d'une marque moldue qui la surprit. Puis, elle prit le membre de Drago entre ses doigts, à travers le tissu, et se mit à le masturber lentement, doucement, sans presser les choses. Les râles qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles étaient un signe enchanteur, valorisant. Qui aurait cru qu'elle coucherait un jour avec l'ancien Prince de Serpentard ?

Prise d'une fougue audacieuse, elle passa la barrière du caleçon du jeune homme pour aller caresser le membre durci de son amant. Drago serra alors les draps dans ses doigts, sous l'emprise du désir qui le foudroyait depuis la main d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas couché avec une femme depuis des semaines et ne s'était masturbé qu'en imaginant des seins galbés ou des mains avides, comme maintenant. A cette pensée, il éjacula dans la main d'Hermione qui, prise au dépourvu, abaissa complètement le caleçon de Drago.

**\- Désolé. Mais c'est que tu me fais tellement d'effet**, avoua-t-il en caressant la joue d'Hermione, qui fixait son membre en train de reprendre de la vigueur.

\- **Je vois ça...**

**\- Laisse moi t'emmener au septième ciel, Hermione. Je meurs d'envie de te goûter.**

**\- Touche moi. **

Incapable de résister à cette complainte, Drago frôla le nombril de la jeune femme avant de descendre plus bas, passant ses doigts dans le slip dentelé d'Hermione. Il emmêla ses doigts dans sa toison brune et sentit la chaleur émaner de son intimité, le rendant un peu plus dur.

Puis, il alla poser son index entre les plis dégoulinants de désir de la belle brune, qui s'accrocha à la nuque de Drago, collant sa poitrine à la sienne.

**\- Fais moi tienne, Drago. Maintenant.**

Et sans attendre, le jeune homme introduisit un doigt dans le vagin de la douce sorcière, qui lâcha un cri de plaisir insoupçonné. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre le corps à moitié dénudé de son amant et bascula son bassin contre sa paume pendant que ce dernier effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient dans cette partie si douce de l'anatomie d'Hermione. Ses cris s'accentuèrent et elle se serra contre Drago, qui la soutenait d'un bras en embrassant son cou nu. Enfin, il sentit les muscles du vagin de la sorcière se contracter autour de ses doigts et Hermione explosa en un cri ardent et érotique. Elle se pencha en arrière sous le choc et revint en avant en tentant de retrouver son souffle régulier.

**\- Waouh...** souffla-t-elle.

**\- Tu es incroyable, Hermione Granger**, avoua Drago en continuant d'embrasser le cou de la jeune femme.

**\- Je t'en prie... Fais moi l'amour. J'ai besoin de toi. **

Drago se détacha quelques instants de leur étreinte pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser la sorcière, ce qu'il ne se refusa pas. Sa bouche pressait avidement celle d'Hermione, qui lâcha quelques petits gémissements en sentant leurs deux sexes se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Et la seconde d'après, Drago était _en_ elle.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ressentir d'aussi grandes émotions. Après trois ans d'abstinence, elle avait enfin réussi. Réussi à surmonter sa peur de se donner. Elle se mit à pleurer de joie et embrassa Drago en plein sur la bouche, bouche qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer leurs langues qui s'emmêlèrent instantanément. De faibles mouvements de bassin lui rappelèrent qu'il fallait désormais bouger et s'offrir au plaisir.

Drago les fit se retourner dans le grand lit et crut que Hermione se détacherait de lui. Au contraire, elle écarta plus les jambes et s'accrocha aux taies d'oreillers en fermant les yeux pour savourer les picotements qu'elle avait au creux des reins. Le jeune homme se mouvait en elle, lui causant un plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis une éternité.

\- **Oh... Oh oui, Drago... Oui... Oui... Encore...** soupira la jeune sorcière.

Elle enroula un de ses bras autour de la nuque de Drago, le forçant à se coucher sur sa poitrine galbée. Des râles mâles et excités lui parvinrent aux oreilles, oreilles que Drago mordilla pour son propre plaisir, en continuant de pousser en Hermione, qu'il paillonnait sans scrupule. Il la soutenait par ses hanches plutôt larges mais ô combien appétissantes.

**\- Je vais te faire jouir si fort... Que tu te souviendras... De moi... Pour toujours...** dit-il en caressant un sein de la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à jouir entre ses mains.

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux, le picotement familier de l'orgasme arrivant dévorait son bas-ventre et la sueur perlait sur son corps nu. L'orgasme l'emporta rapidement, déferlant en elle comme la vague d'un tsunami, hurlant comme le son qui s'échappait de sa bouche.


End file.
